Daredevil
Summary Born in the historically gritty or crime-ridden, working class Irish-American neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen in New York City, Matthew "Matt" Michael Murdock is blinded by a radioactive substance that falls from a truck after he pushes a man to safety from the oncoming vehicle. While he no longer can see, the radioactive exposure heightens his remaining senses beyond normal human ability and gives him a "radar sense". His father, a boxer named Jack Murdock, supports him as he grows up, though Jack is later killed by gangsters after refusing to throw a fight. After donning a yellow and dark red costume (later all dark red), Matt seeks out revenge against his father's killers as the superhero Daredevil, fighting against his many enemies, including Bullseye and Kingpin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least Low 7-C Name: Matthew Michael Murdock, aka Daredevil Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human Acrobat/Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (To compensate for his blindness, his other four senses are greatly enhanced to levels that far exceed anything humans are capable of in real life. He also has a radar sense a misnomer, since it works more like a sonar meaning he can track objects around him via sound pulses), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Skilled in the use of sai, archery and his baton), Stealth Mastery, Limited Precognition, Acupuncture (Adept in numerous nerve pinches and strikes), Pain Manipulation (Can simulate extreme pain with nerve strikes) Status Effect Inducement, Telepathy (Could mentally communicate with Stick), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Has resisted both the Purple Man and his children's attempts to control his mind, stopped Psylocke from entering his mind), Fear Manipulation (Resisted a fear inducing gas) and Status Effect Inducement (Quickly recovered from a tranquiliser), Regeneration (Low, Can meditate to heal his wounds, but it requires extreme concentration and time) | Same as before, Absorption (Took in Ghost Rider's Hellfire), increased Regeneration Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has consistently fought and harmed the Punisher) | At least Small Town level+ (Defeated the likes of a restricted Ghost Rider, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Wolverine, and Spider-Man) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Dodged a bullet in a microsecond, can dodge Lightning from Electro, and has consistently kept up with Spider-Man) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Easily blitzed Ghost Rider, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist) '''Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human '(Swung a 400 lb bat as a bo staff) | '''Class 25+ '(Easily tossed around Spider-Man and Luke Cage) '''Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Building level (Tanks attacks from the Punisher. Tanked a nitroglycerin explosion, took a napalm explosion with only a damaged costume, survived falling on a car from several stories upward) | At least Small Town level+ (Took multiple hits from Ghost Rider, Luke Cage, and Spider-Man) Stamina: Superhuman. Even after being electrocuted, hit by a bus and blasted with a sound attack that damaged his enhanced hearing he was still capable of defeating Klaw | Very High Range: Several meters with his club and grappling hook Standard Equipment: A specially modified billy club with a grappling hook inside made of aircraft control cable with a steel hook, which is spring-loaded. It can also split in two parts, a baton for melee combat and a bladed hook weapon. Intelligence: Gifted (Master of multiple martial arts as well as the legal system, being a criminal defense attorney in his civilian identity. Designed a bio-mimetic battle armour and his original Baton.) Weaknesses: Blind, loud sounds or overpowering odors can distract his senses. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Radar Sense: A form of Human Echolocation via low wave projection, according to one theory, a energy within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. In any event, with this ability, Murdock synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight. Stan Lee has stated Daredevil's Radar Sense is better than Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. ** Radar Substitute: An offshoot to Radar Sense this ability is the combination of all other sense (Excluding Radar Sense) and can allows to increase the stability of it as well as to be used as a sub-par replacement. ** Person Identification: All of Murdock's senses help identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even Radar appearance as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes (Though albeit obscure).